The Twice Lived One
by Major Traeper
Summary: A normal day takes a turn when a past life is brought back to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Kara was flying through the sky with her eyes closed, the rush of wind against her face was pleasantly distracting when all of sudden she was struck by something hard. Her eyes flew open and she saw a young woman falling toward the ground. Kara raced to catch her, but was too late. The woman slammed into the pavement with such force that the concrete crumbled beneath her.

Director Danvers was reading through some files when Supergirl came flying in with an unconscious woman in her arms. "Alex help! She just fell from the sky and I couldn't catch her!" Kara exclaimed while setting her on a gurney. Alex quickly examined her, puzzled at the lack of injury she became aware that the woman was simply passed out. Looking up at Supergirl, "Kara there's nothing wrong with her."

"How's that possible? I saw her fall… really far!"

"I don't know how, but she is fine."

On the other side of National City a sword was rapidly falling to the ground. The sleek two and a half foot sword was intricately designed with rubies dotting the hilt. Sunbeams danced across the city as they bounced of the falling object. Then the sword struck the Earth and huge wave of sound expanded throughout the city.

Back at the DEO everyone was recovering from the sonic boom, Kara was looking around surveying the damage and noticed that the strange woman had woken up. The woman sat straight up, extending her arm out towards the shattered windows, when the sword came flying into her hand.

The first thing Ana remembered was her sword. She thrust out her arm and called for it, she didn't know why it worked only that sword did come to her. The sword morphed into liquid that flowed over her hands, and then solidified into a pair of leather gloves.

Ana stood up to face an impressive woman with blonde hair, "Hello, my name is Anathylishe, but please call me Ana."

"I'm Supergirl and do you mind telling me how you survived that fall?"

"Oh not at all, I'm dead!" Ana answered before she was able to think of an answer, however she knew it was the truth. She was dead, but had been given a second chance at life to save the Girl of Steel.


	2. Chapter 2 Ana's Story

"Ah, what?" Kara exclaimed. She had come face to face with Dominators, Nazis, and World Killers, but a dead person was a new one.

"I'm sorry, I kinda blurted that out, but it's true I was dead. I don't remember much, actually more like nothing at all, great I used to be dead and now I'm a deluded ghost creature!" Ana dropped her head into her palm, realizing how crazy she sounded.

She could feel everyone's staring eyes focused on her, it was more than she could handle. Her skin crawled and a ringing grew in volume. Ana began to run with everyone chasing after her, there was nowhere to run, and then she spotted the ledge-like area. With all the agents on her heels, she ran and jumped off the edge of the building shooting straight for the sidewalk. As the ground raced toward her face, Ana pointed her sword and disappeared through the cracks.

Kara had only been awake for a couple of hours and already the day was too much. One moment Ana was explaining that she used to be dead and then she just ran right off the edge of the building somehow disappearing.

"Where'd she go?" Alex asked, dumbfounded by the whole ordeal.

"I don't know, but we have to find her right away," Kara replied.

Ana gasped as she landed in a tunnel several hundred feet underneath National City. "Oh, that was weird!" She patted her body, checking to make sure she was all there. Thankfully she was.

" _Ana, what are you doing? Remember you're on a time-critical mission to protect the Girl of Steel"_ The Lord of Death spoke inside her head. _"Need I remind you that I can send someone else should you fail?"_ His cold, emotionless whisper sucked at her heart.

"No, I'm okay now, it was a momentary lapse of control, it won't happen again."

" _Good!"_ He said releasing his grasp on her soul and leaving the tunnel.

Ana involuntarily shivered, muttering under her breath, "I swear he only does that to torture me." She knew that wasn't true though, she didn't receive torture but rather was a blessed soul. Might as well head back and get this over with.

Kara was flying over the city looking for any sign of Ana. Meanwhile, back at the DEO Alex was with J'onn.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?"

J'onn had heard stories of the dead returning to save one of their descendants, but only that person would be able to see the ghost. "I honestly don't know Alex. What did you say her name was again?"

"Ana- Ana-, Agent Vasquez what was her name?"

"Anathylishe Ma'am"

J'onn was taken aback, _Anathylishe_. He had a memory of her from his father, it was one of the brief memories that wasn't completely sent. All he could remember was she had become a powerful warrior on Earth, her main talent being the art of sword fighting. She was chosen by the ancient gods to protect Earth from invaders.

"J'onn? Are you okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"Yes, I just remembered that I learned her name when my father was giving me his memories. Anathylishe was a powerful warrior that protected Earth from alien invaders, back before humans had invented guns. Green Martians brought gifts to the ancient Earth gods, as part of the peace agreement Talek Quind. She was given a special shapeshifting sword, unfortunately, Ana died when the gods were forced from power."

"How long ago was that?" Kara asked over the comms.

"She died about 2,000 years ago." Said J'onn.

"Actually it was 2,108 years ago if you really want the specifics." Ana was dressed in black jeans covered to the knee by black leather riding boots, a zipped up light grey leather jacket, her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and in her right hand was the famed sword. Every ruby in the hilt managed to grab the sun, washing the DEO in a deep red.

"I must say, clothing is so much more comfortable now!"


End file.
